puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic Saloon
Lunatic Saloon is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. Public Statement Yeehaw! Watch for broken bottles and flying chairs! Extended Public Statement Try not ta be too surprised when we shout yer name! And feel free to shout back! Yeeeeeehaw! Those saloon doors swing easy, so it be easy ta join us fer some fun! But if yer no good, don't be surprised when they hit ye right quick on the way out! No longer a new crew. Yes, we're recruiting, but probably not doing much intensive training like in the old days. If you're looking for a crew that dabbles more-than-most in blockades and general PvP mischief, this might be the crew for you. We don't tend to run from PvPs, and we are often plotting some kind of evil. But the odds are good you probably aren't the type we're looking for. Most people are idiots. No offense. Distinguishing Traits Jobbers are generally shouted at upon boarding a ship. Shouting back is accepted and encouraged. Recruitment is open and active, but picky -- PoE and Battle Navigation success are not acceptable reasons to join this crew. Cabin people and pirates can be removed by any senior officer for any kind of spamming or begging, and such a decision is final. Crewmates frequently greet each other with extended versions of each other's names. For example, if Pardner came online then people would greet him by shouting "PAARRRDDNNEEERRRR!!" This is believed to have been started by Sweetandi. History 2007 * June 1, 2007, Pardner of the crew Barnacle for Brains spun off a crew, recapturing Berylofun as a senior officer and a couple high-profile alts. The crew began to grow, and soon chose some specialties, including: **Crew colors of navy, pink and white **Outlandishly furnished ships **Cowboy-themed ship renames * June 7, 2007, Pardner renamed a pillaging sloop to Trusty Steed. * June 11, 2007, the crew took over management of the flag Incredible's foraging operations. * June 18, 2007, the crew reached eminent fame for the first time. * June 20, 2007, the crew completed a crew portrait with its first set of officers: Pardner, Jackcannon, Berylofun, Pokeysmokes, and Cldragonx. * June 24, 2007, the crew renamed two baghlahs to Rowdy Bar and Out Law. * July 6, 2007, the crew provided much of Incredible's blockade team for their Practice Blockade: Pardner served as admiral, Cldragonx served as vice admiral, and Jackcannon, Berylofun, and Negative served as blockade navigators. * July 24, 2007, the crew was in possession of two more renamed baghlahs, the Shut Up and the Half-Blood Princess. * August 1, 2007, imminent dissolution of the flag Incredible led the crew to join Riot. They promptly provided several staff positions for their new flag's entry in BK Bumper Boats. * September 15, 2007, the crew provided all the ships and supplies, although not the jobber pay, for Riot's entry at . The crew supplied Pardner and Mrssnape as blockade navigators. * September 29, 2007, the crew was in charge of PVP operations for Riot's entry in the Moonlighting Island Race, which led to Riot's acquisition of Namath Island, a bit of controversy, and a large amount of Hand-Waving Freakoutery. Berylofun leaves for another crew under the Riot flag. * October 30th, 2007, a | new crew portrait was taken featuring Pardner, Sweetandi, Mrssnape, Lamoxlamae, and Darvax in Halloween masks of the crew colors. * November 2007, Pardner steps down as Captain due to real life issues and Sweetandi becomes the new captain of Lunatic Saloon and the leadership style changes to Oligarchic. 2008 * March 03, 2008, to spice up , Lunatic Saloon sailed in a frigate and cutter to defend against the unopposed attackers Spirit of the Game. The crew sailed the flag of their allies Pandemonium and scored about 200 points in round 3. * March 07, 2008, The First Lunatic Saloonie Pillage happened. This was a special-rules pillage which was by invitation only. It was hosted by Lunatic Saloon and held on Beartooth's specially-named ship "The Borg Cube" with Pardner, Kaeley, Dre, and Picory serving as XOs and Beartooth as Navigator. * The crew was split into two teams. Team A would sail the ship and preform duty puzzles while Team B would play poker against one of the XOs for an extra share of the booty in the hold. After defeating an enemy ship, the teams would switch positions. This was an extremely successful outing gaining over 250,000 in PoE and goods over an unbroken streak of eight wins. * November 8, 2008 at the Blockade of Midsummer Sweetandi stepped down as Captain, allowing Darvax to take control of the crew with Pardner's blessing. Efforts to revive the crew were put underway, headed by Lamoxlamae and Darvax.